


Compose Yourself

by roanoke9934



Series: Historical Lams One-Shots [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Historical Lams, M/M, just something soft i wrote on a whim??, saucy for like one second, they are just chilling in the forest, timeline soup it’s not really set at any specific time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanoke9934/pseuds/roanoke9934
Summary: Alexander clears his mind in the nearby woods. John joins him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Historical Lams One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Compose Yourself

The sharp bite of the recently thawed creek nipped at Alexander’s toes, however it was far from unpleasant. After being cooped up in the confinement of Valley Forge for what felt like seasons, he needed a breath of fresh air. Countless hours spent by the fire taking care of Washington’s correspondents left his head spinning with possibilities. Winter had claimed many lives, and it seemed like the weight on the shoulders of every single soul was only getting heavier. Nature’s unforgiving grasp on the land was finally beginning to unravel, allowing months worth of growth to spur back into action within mere days. He missed it quite a bit. 

Alexander scuffed at the mud with his feet, letting out an indifferent sigh. Blinking hazily, he pulled his faded ginger locks back into a more manageable pony-tail. A few strands escaped, but he didn’t care enough to wrangle them. He then rested his head down on his crossed arms, wanting nothing more than just a few moments of peace in all this mess of a war. Alexander’s tranquil was halted by sodden footsteps in the woods nearby, which sent every one of the young man’s senses into high alert. Expecting trouble, Alexander prepared to jump up to defend himself. However, this wasn’t the case. 

He didn’t bristle anymore, his gaze softening when he caught a glimpse of a familiar lad approaching. “Finally risen, my Jack?” Alexander called out, scooting over a little on the bank so there was more space beside him. He could see ashy blond hair stand out against the surrounding greenery, a sleepy smile on the fellow soldier’s face as he drew near. “Or have you not quite seen the light of day yet?” He then added, reaching up with an offer to help John down to the creek where he was sitting.

“I am getting there. Patience, dear Alexander.” John replied groggily. He took the other’s hand, settling down next to him. The moment his feet touched the water, he felt a shiver pinch each vertebrae in his spine. “Good Lord! If it was any colder I would lose them to frostbite!”

“Fit for an opera house.” Alexander chided, rolling his eyes. He didn’t let go of John’s hand, not yet. He couldn’t pass up a chance to touch him, no matter how small. John didn’t want to allow Alexander to have the satisfaction of a good jab, so he kept his feigned offense inside. The two of them sat idle beside the creek, the water seeming warmer the longer they were there. Maybe their toes were just numb by now.

“Sleep well?”

John hummed, nodding his head slightly in agreement. He was still quite sleepy, easily shown by his frequent yawns and droopy eyes. It had been a while since he’d slept so soundly, part of him seemed to not want to wake up just yet. He lifted Alexander’s hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the young man’s knuckles. “Dreamt of you, my boy.” John then murmured. Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle, the nearly tooth-rotting sweetness that caked John’s words making his heart bloom with affection. 

“How so?”

John’s smile turned into an almost mischievous grin. “Now, now, I do not wish to spill all of my secrets just yet.” He replied, knowing that his words would only make the other man more curious. Alexander was more predictable than he ever thought. Just as expected, Alexander scoffed.

“You can not say such a thing and then expect me not to push to know more?” Alexander then gawked, his eyes widening in an almost puppy dog like manner. He knew what he was doing, and John loathed how much it worked every time. “Are you afraid that I can not turn your very dreams into a reality?” Alexander opted to take a more direct route, pleased with the response he got in the form of a rosy blush painting John’s face. 

“No such thing.”

“Then enlighten me, Laurens.”

John found himself backed into a metaphorical corner now, one that he’d created all on his own. Picking at the inside of his lip with his teeth, John searched for words. He never found them, as he was soon distracted by Alexander’s hand on his cheek. Redirecting John’s face towards his own, Alexander pulled him for a much anticipated kiss. The last thing that was on John’s mind right now was a response, parting his lips so he could taste the coffee on Alexander’s breath. 

Their fingers threaded together, each touch feeling like a rush of heat despite the cold air around them. Alexander’s hand fell from John’s face, instead grabbing the other’s cravat to pull him closer. Lungs burning for air, John finally managed to pull away just long enough to breathe. He was given a moment to catch his breath, Alexander’s kisses trailing down his jaw and neck in the meantime. John exhaled softly, running his fingers through Alexander’s pale ginger locks. He let himself lean back into the nearest tree, which allowed Alexander to easily climb into his lap. 

Suddenly, everything felt way warmer than it did before.

John had to bite his lip to suppress every sound, only the softest breaths able to make it through. Alexander didn’t seem satisfied, his taunts only getting more deliberate each time. Knitting his brows together, John found it more difficult to keep his cool. 

“Was this how you dreamt of me?”

Alexander’s words caught John off guard, startling him slightly. He felt his face flush hot, unable to deny such a spot on observation.

“Would you believe me if I declined?”

Alexander nearly snorted with laughter.

“No.”

He pressed a sweet kiss to John’s pulse point, then let their foreheads rest against one another. “You are quite honestly an open book, Laurens.” Alexander then added softly, another kiss being planted on the blond’s cheek. “More open than you realize, I assume.”

“Perhaps you know me better than any other,” John replied truthfully, “Not a soul has said so about me as long as I have lived.” He honestly believed it, he’d felt a much stronger connection to Alexander than anyone else in his life. There was something about him that just.. understood. Even before their passion was mutually known, John felt like Alexander could see right through him. Like he knew, even though he didn’t yet. It was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

“Perhaps.” Alexander echoed, letting out a soft sigh. The smell of morning coffee on his breath strengthened John’s desire to taste it again. They spoke wordlessly through eye contact, a thousand different conversations occurring all at once. They both leaned back in at the same time, causing their teeth to clack together. John snorted with laughter, making Alexander chuckle as well.

John felt his stomach begin to ache, heat dripping further down with every movement. Alexander’s weight in his lap suddenly felt heavier, a flustered expression now on his face. It was impossible to hide the urgent feeling. He tried to readjust, but that only gave him away. Alexander rolled his hips back, startling a sharp gasp from John in the process. Thankfully it was muffled by the other’s tongue. 

“Alex—..”

He wasn’t even able to speak more than a single word in response, as Alexander’s taunting was way more important to his brain rather than thinking of words to say. John's mind went blank, the only thought being that of Alexander. He snapped out of his daze once the other man pulled back. It came rather sudden, a look of confusion crossing John’s face. 

Alexander rose to his feet, offering a hand down to John. “Compose yourself.” He teased, a knowing smile on his face.

John let out a soft sigh through his nose, unable to stifle his disappointment at the quick halt in physicality. He took Alexander’s hand, standing up and dusting his breeches off. He had to tug at them a bit, the tightness showing a little too much for comfort. Once their gazes met again, John caught Alexander’s eye on the way back up. He whistled, making Alexander smile. 

“Compose yourself.” John repeated in a mocking tone, playfully shoving Alexander’s shoulder as he walked by.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not that long aaa sorry ;; i rarely have the attention span to write anything that’s multi-chapters anymore. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed :D your support means everything to me <3


End file.
